izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
OC Switch
InvaderXeena~ En: BAAAHHhhhh *4:20 Really Big Hat Leo: Huh! *snaps out of his daze* *Liz: YESH! *does a little dance* *4:20 Invader Zeel D.Zeel:*Smiles* *4:20 Really Big Hat Liz: WHOO! *tries out her freedom* I HATE ZIM! I LOVE JON! *Liz: YEEEEESHHH!! *4:21 Invader Zeel D.Zeel:Leo~ *4:21 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Thinking of what to make En say* En: Hyper, please, take me back! Hurry! *4:21 Really Big Hat Leo: WHat? *4:21 Invader Zeel D.Zeel:Follow me. *Walks into PM* *Welcome to the InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki chat *4:22 Really Big Hat Leo: Oh-Okay... *follows her* *Liz: *stilldoing a dance* *4:22 ~InvaderXeena~ Hyper.) *You died.) *Hyper died. We shall bury her in the sewer and throw a sparkly pink tombstone that reads "I LOVE BARBIE AND PINK THINGS AND SPARKLY STUFF" onto her face.) *R.I.P Hyper. Enjoy the tombstone.) *shot*) *4:23 Invader Zeel XD) *4:23 ~InvaderXeena~ XDDDDDDD) *I love doing those kinda things to RBH tol.) *4:23 Really Big Hat Who shall RP the main characters now? *4:23 ~InvaderXeena~ rto*) *4:23 Really Big Hat I CALL ZIM ! *4:23 ~InvaderXeena~ To**) *HYPER) *SPEAK.) *OH WAIT.) *YOU'RE IN A SWER.) *SEWER*) *Bahhh) *4:24 Really Big Hat Zim: NOOO! *RBH: *smirks* *Liz: DOUBLE NO! *4:24 Invader Zeel Dib:ZIM! *4:25 Really Big Hat RBH: *double smirks* *4:25 ~InvaderXeena~ En: THIS IS GETTING INSANE!! *LMX: XD *4:25 Invader Zeel Dib: I know.... *4:25 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Quit laughing. LMX: Watch it. I control you now. *En: ._. *4:25 Really Big Hat Zim: T_T *4:25 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: >:) *LMX: Now say sorry, Enny. >:D *4:25 Invader Zeel Dib:Um....? *4:25 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Nooo. *4:25 Really Big Hat Zim: Endulyne. Please tell me you are not enjoying this. *4:26 ~InvaderXeena~ En: I'M NO-! *En: I SO AM! I'M EJOYING EVERY SECOND OF IT! *Clasps hands over mouth* LMX: I told you to say sorry~ *4:26 Really Big Hat Liz: *goes and hides away from all the mistletoe* *RBH: NUH UH *! *RBH: YOU AIN'T GONNA AGETAWAY FROMME THAT EASILY, ELIZABETH! *4:27 Invader Zeel E.Zeel:*Thinks of somethink Dib could say* Dib: O.O *4:27 Really Big Hat Liz: *isforced to go back to RBH and Zim* *RBH: *pushes Liz and Zimnear eachother*Now kiss. *Liz: *restrains* NO! *RBH: ... *RBH: I just realized what I'mdoing... *4:28 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Now, say sorry, En. En: N-! I'm sorry, LMX, I was wrong to tell you to quit laughing at something that is OBVIOUSLY funny. LMX: And? En: And I'm a stupid idiot who doesn't have any manners. LMX: *Cracks up* En: I hate you right now... *4:28 Invader Zeel E.Zeel:AHA! I GOTZ IT. Dib: O.O *4:28 Really Big Hat RBH: I'm bringing back a ship I completely hate. *Liz: SO DON'T! *4:28 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Dib. Run away. Before she makes you say something utterly humiliating. *4:28 Really Big Hat RBH: Hm... *RBH: OH yeah. I can humiliate Zim. *4:29 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I can get used to controlling En.. XD En: T_T *4:29 Invader Zeel Dib:*Tries to run but is pulled back* O_O E.Zeel: >:D *4:29 Really Big Hat RBH: Zim, do something. *Zim: Do something!? What the heck does that mean!? *RBH: I dunno. Kiss En inpublic or somethin'. *4:30 ~InvaderXeena~ En: O.O *LMX: XD *4:30 Really Big Hat Zim: No! Zim will do no such thing! *RBH: Oh, so you're saying that you /don't/ love En? *4:30 Invader Zeel E.Zeel: Oh RBH~ *4:31 Really Big Hat Zim: No! That's not what Zimis saying at all! *4:31 ~InvaderXeena~ En: .-. *En: IT SOUNDS LIKE IT-! BAHHHH LMX, QUIT IT. *LMX: No XD *4:31 Really Big Hat RBH: So you /do/love her? *Zim: WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ZIM THESE QUESTIONS!?!? *RBH: Oh. I know whoyou love. *4:32 Invader Zeel E.Zeel: Me too *4:32 ~InvaderXeena~ En: I do...three. *LMX: XD *4:32 Really Big Hat Zim: Zimknows who he loves as well *4:32 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: it's fun to be En. *4:32 Really Big Hat RBH: DIBBEH! *4:32 Invader Zeel Dib: WHAT?! *4:32 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Okay that did lighten the mood a little XDDD *LMX: XDDDDDDDD *4:33 Really Big Hat Zim: Exactl--*realizes what she just said* O.O *RBH: Yep! YOu /love/ yo Dibbeh! *4:33 Invader Zeel E.Zeel: MHM! *4:33 ~InvaderXeena~ En: DIB AND ZIMMY SITTING IN A TREE- *Clasps hand over mouth, half laughing* *4:33 Invader Zeel Dib: NONONONONO! *4:33 Really Big Hat Zim: No! Zim hate--- I LOVE DIB! *RBH: *snickers* *4:33 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: XDDDDDDDDDDDD *LMX: Oh my god. I have a plan. *En: Ohhh no T_T *4:34 Really Big Hat RBH: I KNEW IT! *4:34 Invader Zeel Dib: I H-LOVE ZIM! E.Zeel:*Dies laughing* *4:34 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: EVEN IF HYPER REJECTS TO THIS... Well, PM. @RBH *4:34 Really Big Hat Zim: I swear, RBH, when I get done, I'mgoing to-- HUG DIB AND KISS HIM ALL DAY! *4:34 ~InvaderXeena~ En: *Laughs* *4:34 Invader Zeel Dib:NOOO-YEEEEEAAAH! *4:34 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Wow. I completely forgot to humiliate En. *En: You did? XD *4:35 Invader Zeel E.Zeel: XDDDDDDDDDDDD *4:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Yeah. I /did/ *En: That's grea-- O.O *LMX: >:D *LMX: Hmm...What should I do.... *En: *Tries to run away but gets pulled back* LMX: Oh no you don't. *4:35 Invader Zeel Dib: ZIMMEH! *4:35 ~InvaderXeena~ En: O_o *4:35 Really Big Hat Zim: DIBBEH! *4:36 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Eehheheheheheeheh... I gots it... *smirks* *4:36 Really Big Hat Liz: *standing there awkwardly* *4:36 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Oh n- *Skips around the chatroom, doing little spins* (Iforgotthefirstpartofthelyrics) -AND I FEEL SO PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAAAY!~ LMX: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *4:36 Really Big Hat RBH: XDDDDDDDD *4:37 ~InvaderXeena~ En: STOP IT LMX! *LMX: You know you love it. *4:37 Really Big Hat RBH: WHO WANTS TO CONTROL LIZ!?!? *4:37 ~InvaderXeena~ En: I DO N- I SO LOVE IT! I'M HAVING THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE-! BAHHHH *LMX: MEEEEEE *4:37 Really Big Hat Liz: NO ONE! *4:37 Invader Zeel Zim: I LOVE YOU DIBBEH! *Claps hands ober mouth* O.O *4:37 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I DO!! @RBH *4:37 Really Big Hat RBH: WE HAVE A WINNER! *hands Liz to LMX* *4:37 ~InvaderXeena~ (That awkward moment when you're enjoying this so much, you do little giggles and clap your hands.) *LMX: YEY .D. *4:37 Really Big Hat WaitI thoughtI controled Zim. *4:38 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Now at least I'm not the only one-- ENJOYING THIS! *Still doing spins and twirls* *4:38 Invader Zeel ....) *4:38 Really Big Hat RBH: She'sallyours now. *4:38 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: Oh not this again... RBH! TAKE ME BACK!! *4:38 Invader Zeel Oops my bad) *4:38 Really Big Hat RBH: I will later *It's kay *4:38 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: No, take me back NOW. *LMX: Ah ah ah, she said later, she meant later. *4:38 Really Big Hat RBH: Nah. *4:38 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: I never asked you. LMX: Watch it. *4:38 Invader Zeel Dib: I LOVE YOU ZIMMEH! *Claps hands over mouth* O.O *4:39 Invader Gia Zay: This is so weird *4:39 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Lalalalalalala, I feel so pretty and witty and gaaaaaaaaaaay~ *does a little twirl and skips around the chatroom* *4:39 Really Big Hat Zim: Well, I ha--LOVE YOU, DIBBEH! *4:39 ~InvaderXeena~ En: GAAH! ZAY! HEL- DON'T HELP ME! I LOVE THIS! *4:39 Really Big Hat Sol: It's idotic. *4:39 Invader Zeel Dib:ZAY! HE- I LOVE ZIMMEH! *4:39 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: This is insa- This is great! I love it! I can't wait to see what LMX has in store for me-! *clasps hand over mouth* O.O *4:40 Invader Gia Zay: I always thought you did XD *To Dib* *4:41 Really Big Hat Zim: LET'S GO FROLIC IN THE FLOWERS DIB-LOVE! *4:41 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: XDDDDDD *4:41 Invader Zeel Dib:NONONONO-YES YESYESY! *4:41 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: You're lucky I don't know how to torture you yet. XD @Liz *Liz: Hahaha, yea-- O.O *4:41 Invader Gia Jon: I'm so glad I'm not included in this *4:41 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Lalalalalala- LMX, QUIT IT!! *4:41 Really Big Hat Zim: *forced to hold Dib's hand* LET'S GO! *4:42 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: You're right. There IS to much of a god thing. *too* *good* *4:42 Really Big Hat RBH: Don't be too sure, Jon *4:42 Invader Zeel Dib:OHTAY! *4:42 ~InvaderXeena~ En: So that means I get to go back? *LMX: Yeah. *En: WOOO! *LMX: As soon as Hyper comes back. *En: WOO-! Dangit. *4:42 Really Big Hat Zim: *skips around wiff Dibbeh* *his Dibbeh *OH MY TALLEST *4:42 ~InvaderXeena~ WHAT *4:43 Invader Zeel Dib:*Skips around wif Zimmeh* *4:43 Really Big Hat I think you guys just converted me to full on ZADR *4:43 ~InvaderXeena~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDD *4:43 Invader Zeel XDDDDDD) *4:43 Invader Gia Jon: Idiots *Watching Dib and Zim* *4:43 Really Big Hat Zim: I LOVE YOU DIBBEH! *Sol: Everyone is. *4:43 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: I hate thi- I LOVE THIS!! *Clasps hands over her mouth* BAAAH! QUIT EEET! *LMX: Nuuuu *4:43 Invader Gia Zay: Jon's jealous *4:43 Invader Zeel Dib:I LOVE YOU ZIMMEH! *4:43 Invader Gia Jon: Of what?! *4:44 Really Big Hat RBH: Yo LMX, go make Liz make out wiff Jon. *RBH: It'll be funny *4:44 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: But I had a better idea...But okay XD *Liz: O.O *4:44 Really Big Hat Zim: LETS GET MARRIED AND HAVE SMEETS! *4:44 ~InvaderXeena~ En: At least the focus is taken off of me right now XD *LMX: Lolno *4:44 Invader Gia Jon: Uh...No thanks, I'm good *Climbs up a tree* *4:44 Invader Zeel Dib:YES! LETS *4:44 ~InvaderXeena~ En: ._. *LMX: XD *Wait. *4:44 Really Big Hat Zim: *kisses Dib* *4:44 ~InvaderXeena~ Can I do something? *4:45 Really Big Hat Zim: BLECH! I HA--- LOVED THAT! *Loudclaw has been kicked by ~InvaderXeena~. *4:45 ~InvaderXeena~ It was getting creepy. *4:45 Really Big Hat XDD *4:45 ~InvaderXeena~ XD *4:45 Invader Zeel XD) *4:45 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: SAY LIZ. WANNA GO MAKE OUT WITH JON? *Liz: No! LMX: You're saying you /don't/ want to? Meaning you never wanna kiss him? *Liz: THAT ISN'T WHAT I'M SAYING NOW AT ALL! *LMX: >:3 *Liz: ...That sentence sounded so derped.. *4:46 Invader Gia Felix; What a strange predicament *Looking around the chat* *4:46 Really Big Hat RBH: You're a derp. *4:46 Invader Zeel Dib: O____________________O I LOVE ZIMMEH! *4:46 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: Shu- I SO AM! *Liz: DKkdlekfkehfdkghjkl *LMX: ...OH. MY GOD. *4:46 Really Big Hat Zim: I LOVE YOU TOOO! *4:46 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: GIA!!! *LMX: GIAGIAGIA! *4:46 Invader Gia Gia: Yes? *4:46 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Ohno. I can sense something ba- WONDERFUL is gonna happen. *LMX: I just realized I can control En. *LMX: And ZAR is your OC... *4:47 Really Big Hat *refresshes* *4:47 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Fkdfld;fjhkl; *Really Big Hat has left the chat. *4:47 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: BRING HIM IN, GIANA! *Really Big Hat has joined the chat. *4:47 Invader Gia Gia: Why? *4:47 Really Big Hat Now meh typing is much fateh! *4:47 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Don't you wanna help me humiliate En? *Your typing is so much fateh. *Maybe it should lay off the cheeseburgers. *4:47 Invader Zeel XDDD Fat typing) *4:48 Invader Gia Zar: Why am I here? *4:48 Really Big Hat *I mean fasteh *4:48 ~InvaderXeena~ En: ZAR~! *LMX: Ehehehehehehehehhehe *4:48 Really Big Hat Zim: *huggles Dibbeh* *4:48 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: I hate thi-- I LOVE THIS! *4:48 Really Big Hat *his Dibbeh* *4:48 Invader Gia Zar: Uh...Hi? *4:48 Invader Zeel Dib:*Huggles his Zimmeh* *4:48 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Time for some fun.... *4:48 Really Big Hat Zim: I LOVE YOU DIB! *4:48 ~InvaderXeena~ En: *Glomps Zar* Liz: I LOVE ZIM-! *Clasps hands over mouth and facefloors* *4:48 Really Big Hat RBH: Ya sure do *Zim: I LOVE DIB AND LIZ! *4:49 Invader Zeel Dib:I LOVE YOU ZIM! *4:49 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: *Muffled by the floor* Shuft upwfh @RBH *4:49 Really Big Hat RBH: Nah. *4:49 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: T3T *4:49 Really Big Hat RBH: Zim'sa cheetah. *cheateh *4:50 Invader Zeel Dib:I WUV YOU RBH AND ZIMMEH *Glomps RBH* *4:50 Really Big Hat RBH: Loving Dib,Liz, /and/ En. *shakeshead* *RBH: ACK! *falls over* *RBH: *is happeh* I WUV YOUTOO, DIBBEH! *4:50 Invader Gia Felix: I'm confused O.o *4:50 Invader Zeel Dib:*Huggles RBH's head* *4:50 Invader Gia Synthia: Join the club *4:51 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: Kinda yeah. LMX: How so? Liz: Because he's cheating on E- MEEE! (Late) *Gia, En glomped Zar a while ago.) *4:51 Invader Zeel Dib:*Huggles RBH's head* *4:51 Invader Gia That's nice) *4:51 ~InvaderXeena~ Dude, control him XD) *4:51 Really Big Hat RBH: *head is huggled* ^-^ *4:52 Invader Zeel Dib:*Turns into a chibi Dib* :3 *4:52 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: *Skips around the chat saying random things* OH I LOVE ZIM! HE'S SO COOL! HE'S THE BEST INVADER EVER! I SO DON'T LOVE JON! I LOVE ZIM! /MAH/ ZIMMEH! *LMX: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *This is the best day EVER.) *4:52 Invader Zeel IKR) *4:52 Really Big Hat RBH: *smirks* So knewit. *4:52 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib: :3 *4:52 Really Big Hat RBH: *sees Chibi Dib* :3 *RBH: *huggles Chibi Dib* *4:53 Invader Gia Jon: Good riddance to you *Adjusting his slingshot* For today, anyway *4:53 ~InvaderXeena~ (Late) *4:53 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib:*Is huggled* *4:53 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: SHUT UPPPPP! @RBH *4:53 Really Big Hat RBH: No. Cuz I'mright. *4:53 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: WAIT, DON'T SHUT UP. MOCK ME AND TEASE ME ABOUT HOW YOU KNEW I LOOOOVED ZIMMEH-! SLKakdkerkskdjskdslfhdjkhjkd *Kerks.) *Star Trek.) *I never knew Liz was a Trekkie.) *4:54 Really Big Hat RBH: Now ifyou excuse me, Imma huggle dis very cute Dibbeh* *4:54 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: Shut up.) *4:54 Really Big Hat ZiM: NUUUU! MEH DIBBEH! *tackles RBH* *XDD *4:54 ~InvaderXeena~ ZiM. *4:54 Really Big Hat RBH: MINE! *4:54 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: NUUUUUUUU! MAH ZIM!!!! *4:54 Really Big Hat Zim: MINE! *4:54 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: *Glomps Zim* *4:54 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib:*Is fought over* *4:54 Really Big Hat RBH: MINE! *Zim: ACK! *sees Liz* LIIIIIIZZEH! *huggles her* *Can I just say one thing?) *4:55 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: YEY! MAH ZIMMEH! *Sure. XD) *4:55 Really Big Hat This is by far the weirdes RP we've ever had.) *4:55 ~InvaderXeena~ Ikr.) *4:55 Invader Zeel IKR) *4:55 ~InvaderXeena~ I'm even making a page for it called "OC Switch") *4:55 Really Big Hat Zim: I LOVE YOU LIZZEH!) *WHOOO! *4:55 Invader Gia Synthia: Is everyone here acting like a lovestruck moron?! *4:55 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: I LOVEZ YOU TOO! *Kisses Zim* *En: Oh pfff XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *4:55 Really Big Hat Sol: Yes T_T *4:56 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX* *4:56 Really Big Hat Zim: *kisses back* *4:56 Invader Gia Felix: I wouldn't say moron, but quite lovestruck, yeah *4:56 Really Big Hat RBH: *dies laughing* *4:56 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib:*In a cute voice* I WUV YOU RBHEH) *4:56 Really Big Hat RBH: ^o^ *4:56 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: LET'S GET MARRIED, ZIMMEH! *4:56 Really Big Hat RBH: THAT'S SO ADORABLE! *4:56 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Dies laughing* *4:56 Really Big Hat Zim: NO! I'm engaged to--- OKAY!! *4:56 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib: :3 *4:56 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: YEY!!! *Liz: GAHHH! I HA-- I LOVE YOU, ZIM!! *Hugs him* *4:57 Really Big Hat Zim: *huggles back* ILOVE YOU TOO! *RBH: :3 *4:57 ~InvaderXeena~ En: XDDDDDDD This is probably a day none of us will forget XD *LMX: Too bad Hyper was gone for most of it. *4:57 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib: ^^ @RBH *4:57 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Meh. She can read it over on OC Switch. *LMX: Good point. *4:57 Really Big Hat RBH: :No matter how badly they want to. *Zim: LET'S GET MARRIED TODAY! *4:58 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Now wh-- if you'll excuse me, I have to run around the chat singing showtunes. *En: ...*Facefloor* *Liz: OKAY!! *I'm gonna die soon.) *Invader Gia has left the chat. *4:58 Really Big Hat Sonny: What!? *gets out her wedding planning stuffs* *NUU! GIA! COME BACK! *4:58 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib: I WUV RBH :3 *4:58 ~InvaderXeena~ I'm RPing this while eating which results in laughing which results in choking which results in death.) *...wtf) *4:59 Really Big Hat NUUU! *RBH: I WUV MEH DIBBEH! *4:59 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: SONNY! GET TWO RINGZEHS! *4:59 Really Big Hat Sonny: Can do! *goes outta chat* *4:59 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Dies laughing* This is hilarious. *4:59 Really Big Hat Zim: WE WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH OUR FISTS! And your chainsaws :3 *Invader Gia has joined the chat. *4:59 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib:*Huggles RBH's head* *4:59 Really Big Hat GIA! YOU'RE ALIVE! *4:59 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: Yey! :3 *4:59 Really Big Hat RBH: :3 *5:00 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Let's see what we have here.. *5:00 Really Big Hat Sonny: *comes with two rings* Here ya go! *5:00 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: LAZR/ZALR, EBH, RACDR.. *5:00 Really Big Hat Zim: *takes off En'sring* *5:00 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: *Takes da rings* *En: NUUUUUU! MAH ZIMMEH CAN'T GET MARRIED TO THAT LIZARD!!! Liz: WHO YOU BE CALLING A LIZARD, SINGLE LADY? LMX: oooohhhhh~ *5:01 Really Big Hat RBH: *holds Zim'sring, because she knows they really won't get married* :3 *Invader Gia has left the chat. *5:01 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: Now...If you like it, you should put deh ring on eet. :3 *Holds out hand to Zim* *(*Shot for terrible pun*) *5:02 Really Big Hat Zim: *tries to resist RBH's control, but can't* Itakes the ring and slowly and dramatically puts it on Liz's finger* *5:02 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib: *Glomps RBH* *5:02 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: *Gags* I ha- I love you, Zim! You've made me the happiest girl eveh! =D *5:02 Really Big Hat Zim: You've mademe the happiest Irken ever! ^-^ *5:03 ~InvaderXeena~ En: *Dramatically cries like a drama queen* NUUUUU! THIS CAN'T BE!! I THOUGHTS WE HAD SOMETHING, ZIM!! ;A; *5:03 Really Big Hat RBH: Ack! *is glomped* ^-^ *5:03 Invader Zeel Chibi Dim: :3 *5:03 ~InvaderXeena~ Dim.) *The child of Zim and Dib.) *5:03 Really Big Hat Zim: Endulyne, we do! It's RBH, she'smaking me--- I hate you En! I never loved you! *cracks up laughing at that) *5:04 Invader Zeel *Dib *5:04 ~InvaderXeena~ En: I understand, LMX is cont-- I HATE YOU TOO! I never truly did love you! I'm taking the Smeets and running far far away from you! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! *LMX: *Dies laughing* *5:04 Really Big Hat Zim: GOOD! WITH LIZ WE CAN HAVE OUR OWN SMEETS! BETTER ONES! *5:05 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib:*Glomps a random person* PEEEEERSOOOONAH! *5:05 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: AND WE WON'T NAME THEM STUPID NAMES LIKE WILLOW, CINN, AND ZION! *5:05 Really Big Hat RBH: NUU! I LOVE YOU DIBBEH!!! *5:05 ~InvaderXeena~ En: WAAAAAAAH!! *Runs away crying like a dramatic drama queen* *5:05 Invader Zeel Chibi Din: *Glomps RBH* *5:05 Really Big Hat Zim: Yeah! OR STUPID EVEN STUPIDER NAMES LIKE LYDIA AND BRAYDEN! *5:05 Invader Zeel *Dib *5:05 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz He-! YEAH!! *5:05 Really Big Hat DIN! THE OFFSPRING OF DIB AND JON! *5:06 ~InvaderXeena~ YEY! .D. *5:06 Invader Zeel XD) *5:06 Really Big Hat RBH: YAY! *is glomped* *5:06 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: I hate you so much right n- NO I DON'T! I LOVEZZZZ YOU! *Kisses Zim* *5:06 Invader Zeel Chibi Div:*Huggles RBH's head* *..... *5:07 ~InvaderXeena~ En: *Gags* This is sicke-- TERRIBLEEE! I THOUGHT ME AND EN HAD SOMETHINGGGGGGGG *Wow. *5:07 Invader Zeel *DIB *5:07 ~InvaderXeena~ Weird typo. *Zim* *5:07 Really Big Hat Zim: I LOVE YOU TOO,YOU --IDIOTIC EXCUSE FOR A--- WONDERFUL BEING!!! *kisses back* *RBH: :3 *5:07 ~InvaderXeena~ Imma post it again. *5:07 Really Big Hat Zeelz, PM) *5:07 ~InvaderXeena~ En: *Gags* This is sicke-- TERRIBLEEE! I THOUGHT ME AND EN HAD SOMETHINGGGGGGGG *5:07 Really Big Hat *just realized that you changed your name back to Invader Zeel) *5:07 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: YEY! =D *I can't wait till Hyper sees this. Unless she's being a stalker and already is XD) *5:08 Really Big Hat YEah XD *5:08 Invader Zeel XDDD This is my first account,IceClan15 is the one Sammeh made for me) *5:08 Really Big Hat Ah. *5:09 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: LMX, when this is over, I'm-! GONNA HUG AND KISS AND CUDDLE AND GLOMP ZIM ALL DAYYY! *5:09 Really Big Hat Zim: YOU WERE WROOONG! *5:09 ~InvaderXeena~ En: Wow, LMX. *5:09 Really Big Hat @EN *5:09 ~InvaderXeena~ En: How was I-? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT STUPID LIZARD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH @Zim *5:10 Really Big Hat Zim: *growls* When I getoutof this...-- WELL BELIEVE IT!!! CUZ IT HAPPENED! *5:10 ~InvaderXeena~ En: GAH! This is insane! Zim, we need to-! NOOOOO! *Punches herself in the face* IT'S ALL A DREAM! I'M GONNA WAKE UP FROM DEH TERRIBLE NIGHTMAYREEEE! *Invader Zeel has left the chat. *5:10 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Died laughing long ago* *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *5:11 HyperHearts58 Jyper: I'll be SAVING NOW! *takes back Zim and Dib and En* *5:11 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Awww XD *5:11 Invader Zeel E.Zeel; XDDD *5:11 HyperHearts58 En: ... That was beyond stupid.. Imma bleach my mouth now. *5:11 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I still gots Liz. But now it won't be funny. XD *5:11 Really Big Hat RBH: Aw *5:11 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Hyper, just for a little while longer? We were having fun.. XD *5:11 HyperHearts58 Zim: If you have any leftovers please tell Zim. *En and Zim: NO. *5:12 Really Big Hat RBH: XDDD *5:12 HyperHearts58 Jyper: Wellll.... sure... *5:12 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: YEY. For how long though? *5:12 HyperHearts58 Zim and En: NOOOOOOOOO *Jyper: Until the thing is resolved or something goes way too out of hand. *5:12 ~InvaderXeena~ En: -OOOOOOOOOOoooo! LMX: *Smirks* *LMX: Okie *5:12 HyperHearts58 Zim: *runs* *5:13 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: NU UH UH! *5:13 HyperHearts58 Zim: I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW BEFORE- *5:13 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: HURRY, RBH, CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO HIM *5:13 Really Big Hat RBH: Hm...WHat about the wedding? *RBH: *claimsownersip* *Zim: NO! *5:13 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: OHMIGOSH! YEAH! I NEED MAH --Bleachbottleandtoothbrush-- WEDDING DRESSH!~ *Runs off* *5:13 Invader Zeel E.Zeel:Do I getz Dib to RP as? *5:13 Really Big Hat Zim: THERE IS NO WAY ON EARTH THAT I GETMARRIEDTOLIZ! *RBH: :3 *5:13 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: *Grabs Sonny's arm* COMEZ ON! WE BE GOING TO DA MALL! *LMX: Shall we follow them? @RBH and Zim *5:14 HyperHearts58 (Commentary time) *5:14 Invader Zeel E.Zeel:Do I getz Dib to RP as? @Jyper *5:14 ~InvaderXeena~ (Huh?) *5:14 Really Big Hat RBH: Sure :3 *5:14 HyperHearts58 (En: Oh my God.. why? Hyper? Why?) *5:14 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Okay. *Snaps fingers and we be at the mall* *5:14 Really Big Hat Sonny: *still unawareofwhat'sgoing on* You hate the mall... *5:14 ~InvaderXeena~ *Included with En* *5:14 HyperHearts58 (Zim: She's the jerkesRBG *5:15 Invader Zeel Dib: RBH! *5:15 Really Big Hat (OH! So we can RP Themlikethat, too? Sweets :3) *RBH: DIB! *5:15 Invader Zeel *Chibi Dib *Chibi Dib:*Glomps RBH* *5:15 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: *Staring at a bea-u-ti-ful wedding dress* DISH ISH PURRR-FECT! LMX: What are you, a cat? Liz: N- YEAAAAH!!! I'm Zim's sweet little kitteh cat! Meow! *LMX: XD *5:15 HyperHearts58 (Zim: She's the jerkiest human ever) *5:16 ~InvaderXeena~ (Hey Hyper.) *5:16 HyperHearts58 (En: Cat? Kitty? What in the heck?) *5:16 ~InvaderXeena~ (Hyperrr) *5:16 HyperHearts58 (Jyper: What?) *5:16 ~InvaderXeena~ (Does this mean I can commentary Liz, or RBH does that?) *5:16 Really Big Hat Sonny: *still completely unaware* You hate dresses... Ithoguht you would pick thisone...*points to a fancy jacket and a skirtthat matcheslike in my drawing) *5:16 HyperHearts58 (Nupe.) *(You have enough) *(Dont be selfish) *5:16 ~InvaderXeena~ (Okie. ) *5:16 Really Big Hat (I do that :3) *5:16 ~InvaderXeena~ Sorry ^^) *5:17 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib: *Glomps RBH* *5:17 Really Big Hat Liz: *tripple headdesk* When thisisover, burn this RP...) *RBH: *isglomped* ^-^ *5:17 HyperHearts58 (En: Gladly) *5:17 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: Pffff, are you insanez? I NEED this dress fer me wedding! @Sonny *(late) *5:17 Really Big Hat Sonny: Oh-kay... *Zeelz! PM!) *(Liz: Thank you!) *5:17 HyperHearts58 (Zim: I'll laser it to dust.) *5:17 Invader Zeel Zeel: This is kinda funny @Liz) *5:17 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: Don't look at me, it's LMX ta-- It's MEE talking! Come on! *runs into the store* LMX: *Follows, laughing* *5:18 Invader Zeel Leez:DUSHTEH!) *5:18 HyperHearts58 (Zim: Like I did to that stupid other RP) *5:18 Really Big Hat (Liz: I dun thinkso) *5:18 HyperHearts58 (Okay that's enough) *(No more of you) *5:18 Really Big Hat Sonny: Okay! *follows* *5:18 HyperHearts58 (Shoo by bye) *5:18 ~InvaderXeena~ (Meh?) *5:18 Invader Zeel Eh?) *5:19 HyperHearts58 (You're rping withen the RP or commentarying when I told you not to) *5:19 ~InvaderXeena~ Huh?) *5:19 Invader Zeel Zeel:*Watching every thing* Wow...... *5:19 HyperHearts58 (Or at least RBH is.. ) *5:19 Really Big Hat OOOOOOHh1!!!) *NEVEH MIND!) *5:20 ~InvaderXeena~ I don't even get it.) *5:20 Really Big Hat Sorry!) *kicskLiz outta comentary*) *5:20 HyperHearts58 (It;s okay) *5:20 ~InvaderXeena~ WHAT DID SHE DO? REALLY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE DID .-.) *Oh .-.) *So I can continue then or...? .-.) *NOT COMMENTARY. RPing as Liz. *Facefloor*) *5:20 HyperHearts58 (En: I wonder what LMX is going to make me say next.. ) *(Zim: Something stupid. Oh wait- you always say something stupid.) *5:21 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: *Looks at deh dress* Yeah, dis is perfect. :3 *5:21 Really Big Hat Sonny: Y-Yousure? It doesn't seem /you/... *5:22 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: I KNOW IT'S L-- I know, but I want it... *5:22 HyperHearts58 (En: I'm more smarter than you) *5:22 ~InvaderXeena~ brb gonna multitask IRL and online) *5:22 HyperHearts58 (Zim: More smarter, huh?) *5:22 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib:*Huggles RBH's head* *5:22 Really Big Hat Sonny: ...Liz... You're starting to scare me.. *RBH: :3 *head is being huggled* *5:22 HyperHearts58 (En: Shut up and watch the RP) *Really Big Hat has left the chat. *Really Big Hat has joined the chat. *5:23 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib:I Wuv you RBH :3 *5:23 Really Big Hat RBH: I wuv youtoo, Dibbeh :3 *5:24 ~InvaderXeena~ (Late) Liz: How so? *5:24 Invader Zeel Chibi Dib: :3 *5:24 Really Big Hat Sonny: You'renot yourself... *5:24 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: Please explain how I'm not. *5:24 Really Big Hat Sonny: Well,you said you /liked/ that dress. And you're marrying Zim. *5:25 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: Yeah, I know. *5:25 HyperHearts58 (Zim: I think Zim is going to be sick) *5:25 Really Big Hat *is gonna gotta go soon*) *5:25 ~InvaderXeena~ Liz: I guess I just haz a change of heart. *shrugs* *5:25 Really Big Hat Sonny: Oh-kay... *Invader Zeel has left the chat. *5:25 ~InvaderXeena~ When RBH leaves, I give her back Liz and I paste dis all into da page) *5:25 HyperHearts58 (En: You're sick over the thought someone is actually tolerant enough to marry you?) *5:25 Really Big Hat g2g *5:25 ~InvaderXeena~ NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *5:25 Really Big Hat Byyyyye *5:25 ~InvaderXeena~ ;A; *5:25 Really Big Hat *waves* *5:25 HyperHearts58 Bye.. *5:25 ~InvaderXeena~ *Gives Liz back to RBH* *5:25 Really Big Hat *dissapears* *5:26 ~InvaderXeena~ WE CONTINUENEXT TIME WE ON! *AT DA SAME TIME* *5:26 Really Big Hat *comes back and grabs Liz and Sonneh* *Okay, now bye *dissapears* *5:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Bye ;A; *Really Big Hat has left the chat. *5:26 ~InvaderXeena~ It's just now us chat in. *Wtf *It's now just us in the chat* *Derped sentence. *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *5:26 ~InvaderXeena~ So, wanna RP? Do I even still control En? O3O *5:27 HyperHearts58 En: FREE! FINALLY! *5:27 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Yeah, for no. *5:27 HyperHearts58 Jyper: You were free the whole time. *5:27 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Just remember, Hyper one day might give you back to me~ *5:27 HyperHearts58 En: O_O *sweatdrop* *5:27 ~InvaderXeena~ ~End~ Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:Random Category:Funny Category:Characters Category:OC switches